In the field of information technologies disc like structures are utilized in data storage applications, in which the discs are fixed at a central hole and spun to read and/or write information on one or both of its top and bottom planar surfaces. Such discs are fabricated in ever increasing dimensional standards. For example, at the time the present invention was made there exist in the field of hard disc drives dimensional standards ranging at least between 25.4 and 130 mm for the outer diameter, with central hole diameters of at least between 7 and 40 mm and disc thicknesses between at least 0.381 and 1.9 mm. During disc fabrication and inspection, the discs need to be repeatedly precisely positioned and fixed. For example in an optical measurement apparatus such as a well known spectrometer, fixtures need to be available to accommodate for the widely spanning dimensional ranges of the discs to be inspected. In the prior art, replaceable chucks are commonly mounted prior to fixing a disc of corresponding standard.
In fabrication or inspection environments where a number of different disc standards are fabricated simultaneously, exchanging the chuck prior to disc fixture may impose significant delay in the fabrication or inspection process. At the same time as disc standards increase, fabrication equipment is demanded that is more flexible and efficiently operated eliminating repetitive tasks as much as possible. Therefore, there exists a need for a disc chuck, capable of fixedly holding discs of varying dimensional standards. The present invention addresses this need.